00 Cyborg Team
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: their profiles and everything else about them


Zero Zero Cyborg Team

Summary: their profiles

**001**

Cyborg Name: 001

Real Name: Ivan Whisky

Powers: Psychic

Eye Color: None

Hair Color: Light Blue

Heritage: Russian

Home Country: Moscow, Russia

Age: Six Months Old

Status: Baby

Race: Cyborg

Family: His Parents: Gamo and Erika Whisky and the Cyborg Team

Voice Actor: R. Martin Klein

Gender: Male

True Age: Sixty Six years old

Love Interest: No One

Birth date: Not Sure but somewhere in 1960

Nickname: Little One and Little Boy

Who holds him: 003, 005, 007, 009 and Dr. Gilmore

Model: Prototype 001

Quote: "He's much more powerful than any of us."

001: 001 aka Ivan Whisky, Ivan was born in Moscow in Russia, in 1960. Ivan is a Russian baby Cyborg with psychic powers. He was actually the second Cyborg to be made but was named 001 because his father (Professor Gamo), a scientist for Black Ghost, gave his son to the Cyborg Project in order to continue his research in making a group of psychics. 003 usually takes care of 001. 001 can sleep for about fifteen days in a row.

**002**

Cyborg Name: 002

Real Name: Jet Link

Powers: Flying

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Orange

Heritage: American

Home Country: New York City, United States

Age: Eighteen years old (frozen for sixty years)

Status: Aerial Fighter

Race: ½ Human and ½ Cyborg

Family: No One but then The Cyborg Team

Voice Actor: Sparky Allen

Gender: Male

True Age: Seventy Eight Years old

Model: Prototype 002

Quote: "006, I miss your cooking."

Love Interest: Cathy

Birth date: February 2

Nickname by 004: Idiot

Another Quote: "Time for me to accelerate again"

Another Quote: "Your on Flight 002"

Another Quote: "Ice, Ice and more Ice, this is boring"

002: 002 aka Jet Link. Jet was born in New York, America. He is eighteen years old and was born on February 2nd. Jet's parents are Italians that immigrated to America. He was once the gang leader of a gang in New York. 002 was originally the first Cyborg to be built. 001 to 004 were frozen until the technology was more advanced so he and the other three are older then they seem. Jet has jets in his feet which allows him to fly. He also has an accelerator but unfortunately it does not allow him to move as fast as 009 (002's speed is match five) and he can only stay in acceleration mode for a certain amount of time. Jet has bright orange hair and a long nose. He is very stubborn and has a bad temper, but he can be very nice at times.

**003**

Cyborg Name: 003

Real Name: Francoise Aronul

Powers: Senses and Vision

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Yellow

Heritage: French

Home Country: Paris, France

Age: Nineteen years old (frozen for sixty years)

Status: Ballerina and only female in the group

Race: ½ Human and ½ Cyborg

Family: John Paul Aronul (her brother) then the Cyborg team

Voice Actor: Midge Mayes

Gender: female

True Age: Seventy nine years old

Model: Prototype 003

Quote: "We were kidnapped off the streets so you could remodel us."

Love Interest: Joe Shimamura/009

Birth date: January 24

Nickname by Dr. Gilmore: Dear Girl

Job in 006's restaurant: Hostess and Waitress

Nickname by Mr. Kazumi: Dear and Dear Girl

Another Quote: "Yes, of course."

Nickname by John: Sis

Another Quote: "Joe!"

Another Quote: "Astounding"

003: 003 aka Francoise Arnoul. Francoise was born in Paris, France. She is nineteen years old and was born on the 24th of January. When she lived in Paris, she took ballet lessons and was about to become a professional dancer until Black Ghost abducted her. 003 is the only girl Cyborg on the team. She has blonde hair always wears a red head band. She has super sensitive hearing and x ray and telescopic vision. She is very useful when it comes to looking for the enemy and seeing if there is any danger near by.

**004**

Cyborg Name: 004

Real Name: Albert Heinrich

Powers: Weapons

Eye Color: Silver

Hair Color: Silver

Heritage: German

Home Country: East Berlin, Germany

Age: Thirty years old (frozen for sixty years)

Status: Walking Arsenal

Race:½ Human and ½ Cyborg

Family: His wife: Hilda but then the Cyborg Team

Voice Actor: Jim Taggert

Gender: Male

Quote: "They just wanted to develop more advanced high performance. Whether we like it or not, that's is what we are."

True Age: Ninety years old

Model: Prototype 004

Love Interest: Hilda

Birth date: Not Sure

Nickname by Hilda: My Dear

Another Quote: "Hilda, my love!"

Nicknamed: Grim Reaper

Another Quote: "well, that's my last one."

004: 004 aka Albert Heinrich. Albert was born in Germany. He is thirty years old. Before Black Ghost abducted him, he used to live in East Berlin with his wife Hilda. They tried to escape to West Berlin but unfortunately they were discovered and Hilda was killed. 004 has a metallic right hand which fires like a machine gun. His left hand has a blade which can slice through the hardest surfaces. Both of his knees have missiles in them. He is sometimes known as the Walking Arsenal. He has silver hair and silver eyes.

**005**

Cyborg Name: 005

Real Name: Geronimo Jr.

Powers: Strength

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Black

Heritage: Native American(Indian)

Home Country: North America

Age: Twenty years old (frozen for sixty years)

Status: The Iron Man

Race: ½ human and ½ cyborg

Family: No one but then the Cyborg team

Voice Actor: John Billingslea

Gender: Male

True Age: Eighty seven years old

Model: Prototype 005

Quote: "Time to clear the hallway"

Love Interest: Nature and Animals

Birth date: December 25

Another Quote: "This place is too quiet."

Another Quote: "Hey shut up and let him work

005: 005 aka Geronimo Jr. Geronimo Jr. is a native American. He was born in North America on the 25th December. He is twenty seven years old. He is the tallest of all the 00 Cyborgs. He has the strength as one hundred men. He is sometimes nicknamed the Iron Man. He is very spiritual and that makes him the calmest of all the 00 Cyborgs. He also had lot of tattoos on his skin.

**006**

Cyborg Name: 006

Real Name: Chang Chang Ku

Powers: Flamethrower

Eye Color: Black

Hair Color: Dark Grey

Heritage: Chinese

Home Country: Guangdong, China

Age: Forty Two years old (frozen for sixty years)

Status: Chief

Race: ½ human and ½ cyborg

Family: No One but then the cyborg team

Voice Actor: Steve Kramer

Gender: Male

True Age: One Hundred Two years old

Model: Prototype 006

Quote: "wow, tough room. I think I'd better save this later."

Love Interest: Cooking

Birth date: February 29

Nicknamed: Mole

Who helps him in the restaurant: 003, 007 and 009

Another Quote: "Good guys guys."

Nickname by 0010: Coward

006: 006 aka Chang Chang Ku. Chang was born in Guangdong in China. He is forty two years old and was born on the 29th February. He loves to cook. Before he was abducted by Black Ghost, he owned a restaurant but unfortunately the restaurant was closed down. 006 is a chubby man with a black moustache. He can breathe fire from his mouth. This can also become handy when he is cooking for his fellow Cyborgs. Soon 006 gets his own restaurant in Japan. Most of the Cyborgs help him with the restaurant.

**007**

Cyborg Name: 007

Real Name: Great Britain

Powers: Shape Shifter

Eye Color: Black

Hair Color: Yellow (When Young) Bald (As a Cyborg)

Heritage: British

Home Country: Liverpool, England/London

Age: Forty Five years old (frozen for sixty years)

Status: Actor

Race: ½ human and ½ cyborg

Family: No One but then the Cyborg team

Voice Actor: Michael Sorich

Gender: Male

True Age: One Hundred Five years old

Model: Prototype 007

Quote: "Do I have to? You guys drive crazy."

Love Interest: Sophia and Acting

Birth date: April 1

Job in 006's restaurant: Waiter

Another Quote: You might say we're your brothers."

007: 007 aka Great Britain, GB for short, was born in Liverpool in England on April 1st. He is forty five years old. Before GB was captured by Black Ghost, he was an actor. He soon started to go down hill from fame by drinking too much. 007 can turn into any one or anything he wants when he presses his bellybutton. 007 likes to recite parts of plays to his fellow Cyborgs. He is bold. He likes to fight with 006.

**008**

Cyborg Name: 008

Real Name: Pyunma

Powers: Gills

Eye Color: Black

Hair Color: Grey

Heritage: African

Home Country: Muamba, Africa

Birth date: August 20

Age: Twenty Two years old (frozen for Sixty years)

Status: Combat Warrior

Race: ½ Human and ½ Cyborg

Family: No One but then the Cyborg Team

Voice Actor: Mario L. Patrenella

Gender: Male

True Age: Eighty Two years old

Model: Prototype 008

Quote: "Dolphin go."

Love Interest: Swimming

Blood Type: B

Another Quote: What you talking about, this?"

**008**: 008 aka Pyunma. Pyunma was born in the Republic of Muamba., Africa on August 20th. He is twenty two years old. Before becoming a cyborg he was a warrior for the independence liberation campaign. He is the only true combat professional out of all the cyborgs. Pyunma can swim underwater at high speeds and for long periods of time. During one encounter with an enemy the 00 Cyborg had, 008 was badly wounded and Dr. Gilmore had to replace his skin to heal him so now he has skin with scales like a fish. At first 008 was angry at Dr. Gilmore for doing this but he soon forgave him.

**009**

Cyboeg Name: 009

Real Name: Joe/Joseph Shimamura

Powers: Acceleration Mode

Eye Color: Red

Hair Color: Brown

Heritage: ½ Japanese and ½ American

Home Country: Tokyo, Japan

Age: Eighteen years old (frozen for sixty years)

Status: Juvenile Delinquent Youth and Advanced Model of the Cyborg Group

Voice Actor: Joshua Seth(all episodes except two episodes)

-Derek Stephen Prince(two episodes)

Quote: "Why did the Black Ghost Organization turn us into Cyborgs?"

Love Interest: Francoise Arounl/003

Family: No One raised by a priest but then the Cyborg Team

Nickname as a Child: Little Joe

Gender: Male

Another Quote: "Acceleration Mode"

Race: ½ Human and ½ Cyborg

True Age: Seventy Eight years old

Model: Prototype 009

Birth date: May 16

Job in 006's restaurant: Brings in the food(Delivery Boy)

Nickname by Dr. Gilmore: Boy

Another Quote: "All I have is faith in myself!"

Blood Type: AB

Weight: 160

Height: 5'4

Nickname by 0012: Gentlemen and Fool

Nickname by 004: Kid

Nickname by 0010: Fool, Smart Guy and Boy

009: 009 aka Joe Shimamura. Joe was born in Japan on the 16th May. He is eighteen years old. His mother is Japanese and his father is American. Joe's father left his mother before he was born and then his mother died after he was born so Joe lived in an orphanage and was cared for by a priest. When Joe turned eighteen, the father was killed and the church was burnt down. The police thought Joe was the murderer so they sent him to Juvenile. On the way to Juvenile, the car that was carrying Joe had an accident. Joe escaped and ran. Soon the police caught up to him and surrounded him on a cliff. There was only one way to go, so Joe jumped off the cliff. Joe was washed up on the shore where Black Ghost found him and turned him into a Cyborg. 009 was awoken by 001 and escape from Black Ghost headquarters. He could go into acceleration mode much faster then 002, he could jump higher than one hundred feet, he was almost ao strong as 005. 009 is the most advanced of all the 00 Cyborgs. He has brown hair and crimson eyes. Joe is kind and gentle. He doesn't like fighting, but then no one on the 00 Cyborg team really does. He also becomes the leader of the 00 Cyborg team.


End file.
